Danielle Walker: Pauls lil sister
by Emzybear
Summary: What if paul had a little sister she had ran away when she was 14 years old cuz she phased she phased even before sam now that she's back and imprints on someone lets see what adventures happen. ADOPTED from danie568
1. Home

**Paul's Lil Sister**

_What if Paul has a little sister that phased before Sam even phased and ran away from home cause of it?_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

My name is Danielle Walker**(Pics on profile coming soon)** I'm 17 years old and you may know my older brother Paul Walker. I'm a Quilluete werewolf I have been phasing for 3 years now so as u can tell I started at the young age of 14. I look like every other one of my people. I had ran away cause of it and didn't want to risk hurting any member of my family. Though I do miss my brother dearly that is why now I have better control I'm going back home to La Push. I've had a couple of encounters with vampires on my way but right now I'm crossing the border into La Push. Right I'm currently walking down the street wearing a dirty t-shirt and shorts. I must not have seen where I was going cause next thing I knew I was at my house. I went to walk in the house I mean I'm still living here right? Well I walked in and I found 9 huge guys that look like me hmmm they must also be wolves. I saw my brother and all the others were half-naked only in cut-offs. Me being me blushed and looked down.

"Damn it Paul did you invite someone else over and forget again?" One of the bigger guys I saw was Jared said

"No I'm sure of it this time. Who are you" Paul(Pic of him on profile) asked me and as you can tell my head is down with my hair covering my face.

"Paul do you remember your little sister" I asked in a small whisper

"Danielle? Of course I do I look everyday" He sounded so worried I looked up and looked at him with tears in my eyes.


	2. First sight

_Last time_

"_Danielle? Of course I look for her everyday" he sounded so worried I looked up with tears in my eyes_

OK once again I DO NOT own twilight

"Paul it's me I'm back." I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Danielle its really you!" next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground but not by one but by two bodies.

"Hey there brother bear number 2" I laughed when I realized that it was Jared who had helped tackle me. Then I saw something hanging down from there necks I looked closely and saw that it was the necklaces**(pics on profile soon)** that I gave them then as a habit I grabbed mine that they both gave me.

"You guys kept them" I told them I was shocked I was also surprised that I didn't rip it off when I phased last time.

"Of course we had to remember you some how since you left three years ago." Jared stated ouch that was a low blow I hated the fact that I had to leave them.

"By the way why did you leave?" Paul sounded so upset, it hurt me 2 guys jeeeeezzz.

"I didn't want to hurt you guys." I whispered.

"How would you hurt us?" Jared always the clueless one. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you guys that later first why don't you introduce me to your pa- friends." Shit! I'm going to blow it if I'm not carefu.l

"You about to say pack." Paul always the quick one.

"Yeah I meant your pack/group of friends god keep up." I made a quick lie, good thing I can lie good.

"Liar I can tell that your just like us a wolf." Dang it stupid over-sized werewolf.

"Ok fine you got me I'm a werewolf I started phasing when I was 14 that's why I left I didn't want to take the chance of hurting you guys I was out of control." I told them flatly.

"Oh my god Sam your right." Jared the slow one just then two more big guys burst through the door along with one female hmmm so im not the only female wolf anymore YAY!.

"God would you two just go cause of you guys im late." The female was yelling clearly pissed of at them, that's when I really looked into the guy my age eye's then my whole world stopped I just wanted to protect him with all my heart and die for him……..wait a minute that means OMG I IMPRINTED.

"Who is this?" My god said clearly dazed and me being me again blushed and looked down.

"Hi I'm Danielle, Paul's little sister, and practically the little sister of Jared. I ran away when I was 14 and I just got back home." I introduced myself and I told my story all in 1 booyah.

"And you guys are?"

"Right, this is Sam, Jacob, Leah, Collin." Collin a great name for him." Brady Embry and Quil, and Seth."

Paul and Jared must have realized what happened 'cuz they were shaking.

"Guys calm down you knew it was bout to happen some time so suck it up." I told those two idiots.

"WAIT, you know bout us and everything." Collin was upset now too.

"I'm like ya'll I have been phasing for 3 years now."


	3. reaction

_Last time_

"_I'm like ya'll I've been phasing for 3 three years now"_

Paul's POV

I can't believe it my little sister who ran away came back today and I found out that's she just like me as in she is a werewolf to that just happens to be the reason why she ran cause she didn't want to us and that asshole Collin freaking imprinted I mean IMPRINTED on her me, Jared ,mom ,and Oh SHIT I forgot mom had another baby Nikki are glad she is back I wonder if they are going to get along or not I hope cause they are both important to me close to my heart well Nikki knows that she had an older sister well has mom thought that Danielle had died I refused to believe it when she was dead, wait is COLLIN FLIRTING WITH HER!!

Jared's POV

I can't believe that Danielle is back and then Collin just has to imprint on her damn that boy me and paul just wanted to rip him to shreads we will get him later when we have a little…talk with him but Danielle a werewolf I just couldn't figure that out before Sam said something cant wait to see and Nikki's reaction when we take her to see her.

Collin's POV

I can't believe it I imprinted and on Paul's little sister and practically Jared's little sister and now I have to deal with them both wanting to kill me now but oh well my angel has prefect skin, teeth and a rockin body..NO BAD COLLON don't think like that.

Danielle's POV

Cant believe it I really imprinted man I hope mom and apperantly my new little sister Nikki will be happy to see me well Paul and Jared are taking me to their house now so here we go.


	4. Flashback

_Last time_

_I hope my mom and new little sister like me well here we go_

Danielle's POV

I smelt it before anyone else but I'm too weak so I naturally I tell the guys.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" they both shouted.

"Can't you smell it there's a vamp to the east and I'm too weak right now there were a lot of vamps from Texas to Here."

"Let's take her to Emily's she can get food shower and better cloths there." Jared told Paul and then there was a sharp turn happened it took about 2 minutes to get there when we did I was pulled out of the car and into the house where the most delicious smell came from I was led into the kitchen to find a woman with 3 large scars going down her face turn and look at us I'm taking her as Emily Paul and Jared just nodded and left.

"Hi I'm Danielle Paul's little sister and particle little sister to Jared they smelled a vamp since I'm too weak to fight right now so I was told to come here." she beamed.

"Oh yes Sam told me that you are just like them well come on let's get you a shower and clean cloths and I will make you something to eat" I smiled at her.

"Thank you, you have no idea how long it's been since I've I had clean cloths a shower and a home cooked meal." I hugged her.

"You're welcome now come on let's get a shower going for you while I get cooking."

She got me a shower going and laid cloths on the toilet while I was in the shower. It hit me, my daddy mine and Paul's dad left and I missed him I haven't seen him since I left and I was a huge daddy's girl. I started crying at the thought that he was gone and I may not see him again then it hit me. I still had his number in my phone maybe I can call and hang out I wonder who my step-dad is all these thought were going around in my head as I got dressed I saw a white tank top with two little people in it and bright blue track pants. I loved them I would have to thank Emily on again as I was walking down I was hit with the most amazing smell ever my stomach growled as I went into the kitchen to find a plate pilled high with high with food my mouth started to water.

"Thank you for the cloths Emily I love these pants."

"I'm glad there yours."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can now eat."

"Fine." I huffed while I sat down in front of me was the most delicious food I have ever had that I remember.

"Mm this is delicious food I have ever ate Emily thank you."

"Well I'm glad you like it and your welcome." Grr stupid boys here they come ruining our time.

"Boys will be walking in 3…2…1." On cue the guy walked through the door.

"How did you do that?" Emily asked shocked ,I just shrugged.

"I have better hearing and smelling then any other werewolf that I met so I heard them coming."

"So that's how you smelt that vampire before we did."

"Yep."

"Now can I go see my mother and little sister now?" I was bouncing up and down it wasn't till Collin walked in I stopped our eyes connected I saw so many emotions in his eyes more than likely I had the same look in my eyes someone cleared the throat and of course I blushed a deep red Paul and Jared weren't too happy at the moment.

"Alright lets go." Of course those two overprotected brothers of mine.

"Then let's go already" I was too happy right now I need to calm down I wish Jazz was here to help me on that damn how much do I miss my second family the Cullens of course they are vamps but I will never forget the time we met.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the forest when 5 vamps surrounding me the oldest looking one stepped forward._

"_Why don't you phase back so we can talk."_

_I nodded my head went behind a tree phased and got dresse.d_

"_Who are you." Asked the other blonde male._

"_Danielle and you are?"_

"_I'm Carlisle and this is my family Alice, her mate Jasper, Emmett and his mate Rosalie my wife Esme and my oldest son Edward." I liked this coven they had a nice feeling with them we talked I think I'm most close with Rosalie she is now one of my bffs they asked me if I wanted to come with them but I kindly refused saying I'm going back home they each gave me their numbers._

To this day me and Rose have texted everyday all day long and now I have learned they live in forks and there was going to be a meeting with them tomorrow which I have to go to and I couldn't be happier now.


	5. Meeting

On the way to the house Paul asked where was i going to live

"Well i was hoping i could get a apartment or something o and could we not tell mom about me being a wolf till she gets use to the idea that I'm back i don't want to send her into shock."

"Well about the apartment you will have to talk to mom bout and not telling mom right now sounds good and no i was hoping you would be back and we could all do it together." Now I'm really happy and in a desperate need for Jazz only him Ally, Rose and Em can get me to calm down. Esme always was a like a second mother to me .Carlisle was just the same as Esme but like a father me and Edward never really got along well which is weird since everyone else loves me but hey I'm not complaining Rose and Ally said it was cuz he has a crush on me but I'm a wolf and hes a vamp and no way that can happen, also i didn't imprint on him. Jared was pulling into the drive way of the house i haven't seen in 3 years.  
I was suddenly nervous my palms were sweating my heart is beating atleast 10x its normal speed my throat and mouth were dry.

"Danielle relax shes going to be so happy to have you back trust us." Jared's attempt to relax me just a little i can trust my voice now.

"Well then lets go." Don't get me wrong i really want to meet them but i was nervous would she still want to see me after i ran away i doubted it as i walked through the door with them in front.

"." Paul called then i saw my mom and a girl who looks to be about 5 with bright green eyes blonde hair with brown in it whom i guess is Nikki come down the stairs they couldn't see me cause Jared was standing in front of me i mean he was just a bit maybe half an inch taller than me.

"Mom someone is here to see you."

"Who?" She couldn't see me till i moved around Jared i had tears in my eyes.

"Danielle." She breathed ,she looked like she was bout to start balling like a baby any minute i walked up to her a gave her i big hug.


End file.
